


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Innocence, Christmas Eve, Christmas Kisses, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, aged down verchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: Hansol and Chan wake up to an interesting sight on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this cute little christmas fic and that everyone has a nice holiday season!
> 
> [I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus](https://youtu.be/U5resSXzMiI) \- The Jackson 5

Hansol awakens slowly, his body protesting at the idea of getting up. He pulls back the covers after a few moments, eyes widening when he’s met with the image of a ferocious T-Rex, jaws wide open and about to swallow him whole. He blinks, relaxing when he realizes it’s just a poster on a wall. He remembers that he had flown into South Korea the night before, which was why he was surrounded by yellow walls plastered in dinosaur posters, not the tiny off-white walls of his New York apartment. He hears a beeping sound and scrambles out of his makeshift bed and over to his suitcase, tearing through the neatly packed stacks of clothes until he finds his digital watch. He turns off his alarm, holding his breath as he peers over his shoulder. The sheets rustle as his cousin Chan rolls in his sleep and then stills. 

He sighs in relief, looking back down at his watch. The face reads 8:00 am, glowing a soft green in the dark room. Hansol frowns when he realizes it must be morning already in New York and his body has woken him out of pure force of habit. Maybe if he just gets back into bed he’ll fall asleep again Hansol thinks to himself, yawning into his hand. The hallway light outside Chan’s door suddenly flickers on and Hansol freezes, hearing footsteps just outside of the door. The footsteps quickly fade away and the light flickers off. Hansol turns to see Chan sitting up in bed blearily rubbing at his face. There is a soft thump in the distance and Chan’s eyes widen. 

“Santa Claus?” Chan whispers questioningly, pushing his covers back and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Wait Chan-ah--” 

Chan ignores him, standing up and walking out of the room. 

“Channie come back!” Hansol hisses. The boy doesn’t reappear and Hansol tiptoes towards the edge of the doorway. He pokes his head out of the doorway, hesitating at the possibility of getting reprimanded for being out of bed so late. What if it isn’t one of their parents though? What if a robber has broken in? Hansol _needs_ to make sure Chan is okay, his mom will surely understand. He finally steps out into the hallway, spotting Chan peering around a corner a few feet ahead of him. The kitchen is dark but the moonlight streams in through a large window above the sink and it’s just enough light for Hansol to see by as he steps up next to Chan. He grabs the younger boy’s hand but Chan pulls out of his grip, turning to look up at him with an expression of glee and pointing frantically at the corner. 

“What is it? We should go back to bed before we get into trouble.” Hansol whispers under his breath. Chan just points again and Hansol’s heart starts to race at the thought that maybe a robber _had_ broken in, but then why does Chan look so excited? 

He carefully leans around the corner, the tiny Christmas tree in the living room illuminating the figure in a bright red suit kneeling on the floor amidst a pile of wrapped gifts. Hansol backs away, his heartbeat finally calming down. 

“I can’t believe we just saw Santa Claus!” Chan whispers with an awestruck expression, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. Hansol peers around the corner again and Chan wriggles into the space between him and the wall, giggling softly as the figure on the floor stands up, adjusting the large red coat belted around his waist. The man in front of them, although disguised a snowy white beard, is none other than his Uncle Joshua. 

“Don’t be silly Chan, that’s--” 

Hansol slaps his hand over his mouth before he can finish the sentence, remembering his mother’s stern reminder _not_ to ruin Chan’s innocent belief in Santa Claus (Hansol went to public school, he stopped believing in those kinds of things a long time ago). Chan looks up at him in confusion, his attention returning to the living room when another figure comes into view. Hansol’s Uncle Jihoon steps up by his uncle Joshua’s side, dressed in soft pajamas and munching a cookie. 

“Why is Daddy with Santa Claus?” 

Hansol fumbles desperately for an answer that sounds plausible. 

“You don’t know?” 

Chan shakes his head, his gaze still fixed on the living room. 

“Daddies uh... always help out Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. Uncle Jihoon is gonna make sure Santa drops off your gifts _and_ my gifts in case he forgets since I’m usually in New York on Christmas.” 

“Oh…” Chan says softly. 

“That makes sense.”

Uncle Jihoon turns towards the kitchen and Hansol ducks back around the corner, pulling Chan along with him. 

“C’mon Channie, let’s go back to bed before we get caught.” 

“No hyung please, I wanna see what they got me!” 

Hansol quickly lets go as Chan moves back towards the corner, unwilling to cause too much of a ruckus and be found out. 

“You know you can’t see the gifts cause they’re wrapped,” Hansol mutters, peering around the corner again despite himself. Joshua and Jihoon are talking now and Joshua pulls something out of his pocket, raising it above both his and Jihoon’s heads. Jihoon laughs, attempting to push Joshua away but Joshua wraps an arm around his waist, pulling Jihoon back and leaning in insistently until Jihoon gives in and kisses him. Hansol’s eyes go wide and Chan doesn’t protest this time when he drags him away, quickly walking back down the hall, pushing Chan back into his bedroom, and quietly shutting the door behind them. In the almost darkness Chan steps closer, tugging on the hem of his shirt. 

“Hansol-hyung, why was Daddy kissing Santa Claus?” 

Chan sounds confused and Hansol doesn’t know what to do, can’t tell him the truth, can’t come up with a believable lie. 

“I-I don’t know Chan-ah. Let’s just go back to bed okay?” 

Hansol can hear Chan yawn softly and feels him let go of his shirt. Sheets rustle as both boys climb into their respective beds and Hansol pulls the covers over his head just as a pair of footsteps approaches the bedroom. Hansol tries to stay as still as possible as he hears the door creak open, shutting again after a few moments. He quickly drifts off to sleep, gently shaken awake in the morning by Joshua. 

“Come on Hansol-ah, time to come downstairs and eat. Then we can open presents!” 

“I’m awake Uncle, I'm awake,” Hansol murmurs, his eyes still closed. Joshua tugs back his covers and Hansol opens his eyes with a sigh, sitting up. Joshua turns to Chan next, and Hansol can hear him whine in protest at being awoken as he walks out of the room. In the bathroom at the end of the hall Hansol splashes some water on his face and attempts to comb down his sleep mussed hair. He’s almost done when Chan walks in, half-asleep on his feet. He leans his cheek on the bathroom counter and looks up at Hansol. 

“I can’t believe we saw Santa Claus. That was so cool.” 

Hansol freezes as he remembers what had happened the night before. 

“I don’t know what you mean Chan-ah,” Hansol carefully replies. 

“Huh? Don’t you remember hyung? We sneaked down the hall and saw Santa Claus! And Daddy kissed him!” 

Hansol frowns, “I was asleep all last night Channie. Maybe you just dreamt it.” 

Chan stomps one foot and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I did not! Stop being mean Hansol-hyung!” 

“Don’t be a brat Chan-ah,” Hansol replies, setting down his towel and walking past the younger boy. 

“It was just a dream.” 

“No it wasn’t!” Chan insists. The younger boy pushes past him and runs down the hall and he hears his uncle’s concerned voices from around the corner. Hansol groans aloud, his plan had failed quite spectacularly hadn’t it? He walks towards the kitchen with a growing sense of dread. When Hansol rounds the hallway corner he finds Chan sitting in Joshua’s lap, his mother reclining on the living room couch. 

“He kept telling me I dreamt it!” Chan says with a pout, his father looking rather confused. 

“What exactly did he say you dreamt about Channie?” 

“But it wasn’t a dream Papa! We really did see Daddy kissing Santa Claus!” 

Joshua chokes on air, eyes going wide. 

“You saw _what_?!”


End file.
